Will change my life
by JustMeanXx
Summary: Clare is being bullied very badly in school and when she breaks down there is someone to help her with her looks and confidence and someone who helps her with her attitude and...love?
1. Chapter 1

My head bounced against the locker as they threw me against it, I heard laughing and someone screamed something at me.

I couldn't hear what they said. Slowly I sat against the lockers while my head was all fuzzy and my eyes began to form tears. This was not the first time they did this, I didn't even know who they were, mainly because I barely saw them as they threw me.

I stood up as the tears began to fall from my eyes , picked the books I needed for next period out of my locker and walked to my next class.

Math. I just couldn't concentrate on what the teacher was explaining, my head still was fuzzy and the tears just dried up , I was drawing in my notebook, an eye.

I looked at it and sighed, the eye , a green one , stared at me with the iris that looked like it had flower petals. I closed the notebook and the bell rang after what seemed like ages.

When I walked out of the classroom someone tackled me and I felt myself falling to the ground , my books falling around me, more laughing. I sat up as I gathered my stuff and saw someone helping me as he stood up and offered his hand to help me up. "t-thank you" "my pleasure" he smiled at me and handed my glasses "I'm Eli" he said "C-clare" "you have pretty eyes Clare" he said as he stared at me , I blushed and looked in his , they where green and looked like they had little petals "thanks, I'll see you around?" "guess you will" he smirked and walked away.

I breathed out and started walking again. I didn't know how but I drew his eyes that morning.

A view days later I sat in the library eating my lunch. As I always did.

I took my phone out my bag to look if Ali finally texted me, she was my only friend in middle school , but when we went to high school her parents found It a better idea to send her to a private school outside the city and we hardly ever talk because she has a no phone policy at her school and her lessons went on until 6, so yeah that wasn't fun.

Of course there was no text , what did I expect.

I finished my lunch and walked to my locker , when I opened it a piece of paper fell out of my locker and made his way to the other side of the hallway.

I turned around to go after it but some guy already had it in his hand, he walked up to me and stood in front of me, I could smell the alcohol and the Marijuana in his breath as he spoke to me

" after class , side of the school" he smirked "got a date Edwards? That guy has to be absolutely fucking miserable if he wants to hook up with you"

I didn't respond , I was used to it

"here" he said and pulled at the collar of my shirt , he pulled it far to him and put the note under the strap of my bra "have fun with your date, hun"

my heart was racing as he pulled me closer and breathed out in my face, I became very nauseous of the scent and after 4 terrifying seconds he walked away, I don't ever want to see those gray eyes so close to me again,

ever.

After school I walked to the side of the school to go look if it was important or something , but in reality I just wanted to go home. Before I came to my destination I heard a view words shouted at me , "SAINT" "NERD" "JEES DON'T YOU HAVE A MIRROR?" where the things I heard the most , most of the time I was used to it , closed myself up for it. But after al it was starting to leave wounds on me.

I arrived at the side of the school and waited a bit, I sat down against the wall and grabbed my IPod to listen to music, put the plugs in my ears , turned it on to let the music come to me ,turned the volume up , and closed my eyes.

After a view seconds my earplugs were roughly removed from me by someone pulling my IPod away "Relient K ? Who de fuck is Relient K ?" someone laughed at me and I opened my eyes and saw multiple boys standing around me , one of them with my IPod in his hand. He pulled the earplugs out of my IPod to let Devastation and Reform hear to the whole group, multiple guys began to laugh and the first one threw my IPod against the wall , it cracked and stopped playing.

"Oops , my bad" he smirked, the guys where closer to me now , and I was just standing there paralyzed to the wall , my heart rating. "are you going to say something hun?" he laughed " I guess not" another one said , and they all smirked as the third one gliding his fingers over my cheek "what to do , what to do" hummed the fourth as he grabbed by boob,

from there it went vast , there were hands everywhere and they ripped my skirt and dress-shirt in pieces hanging from treads, because I didn't respond to some of their questions they began to beat me, in my face , stomach and back , several times.

My head was fuzzy and the pain what killing me, I tried to adjust the pace of my breathing so it would be over soon, but it didn't work. After a view minutes they decided I became boring and threw me against the wall, my glasses hanging on one side with one side empty of any glass and the other side broken, the pace of my breathing went vaster and faster as I tried to get myself used to the pain , I failed miserably.

I grabbed my IPod and putted it in my bag as I tried to stand up , almost falling I had to help myself up by using the wall. "Clare!" I heard someone yelling "Clare Clare what happened?" an anxious Ali asked me "n-n-nothing" I mumbled "i-ive got to go "I said as I ran away , leaving Ali paralyzed

**and ? schould i continue? i am new to this and i realy like te story line in my head, its gonna be a reletively long story. rievieuws please!**

**disclaimer: i think that the whole name of this site it anough as a disclaimer (it isnt called isnt it?) but i dont own degrassi or any of this thing i only own this plotline. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for the late update but i didn't have acces to the internet for several weeks because i was away with my family to france. i promice i will upload again as soon as i can , enyoy! ( btw thank you guyes so much for the reviews and the follows and favorites :D ) **

**Disclaimer : i dont own degrassi or is caracters ( obviously , this is called fanficton. not i-am-the-actual-author-and-i-want-to-write-somethi ng-new-fiction) **

**you can always place what you think of my writing or sugestions in the reviews ;) **

The way home wasn't normal, I fell once ( note to self= I hate gravity) and some old lady wanted to help me when she saw I was crying but I moved the kind gesture away saying I was fine.

The nice lady obviously didn't buy it and gave me some kind of candy from her pocket

"here you go pretty, young lady, take care" she said before she let me go.

Since I was kind of nauseated I didn't want to eat the candy and I tried to put it away in a pocket but I couldn't find a pocket so I just held it in my shivery hand.

When I came on my front step , I heard yelling coming out of the living room. My parents are fighting again, great, just what I needed. I sneaked inside and went to my room as fast as I could, my parents were still fighting so they didn't notice me, plan worked.

I came into my room and started to undress me from the "clothes" I was wearing and put them behind my closet. In the shower I let the water wash the blood away and I started to cry,

uncontrollable sobs came out of my mouth and I sat down on the shower floor, trying to mute my sobs in my knees.

I was used to the bulling,

I really was,

but this , what did I do to them? And what was Ali doing there? I began to sob louder , my breathing was really fast, my head felt light and I tried to control my breathing so I wouldn't pass out, it worked eventually, as I calmed down I washed my hair and decided to shave my legs,

after a view strokes I saw that my ankle began to bleed , great, I looked at it and I actually felt a relieve. As other people felt the need to physically hurt me I deserved it right? So I tried it again, this time, the cut was deeper and my blood was flowing out, I started to cry again, and cut again.

Sometimes I was glad I still had my old glasses, now I could at least see something . I threw my broken glasses in a drawer and changed into my pyjamas. As I walked in my room I saw myself in the mirror,

I had a big bruise under my left eye , I still couldn't fully stand on my right leg and there were four little cuts in my left ankle, I lifted my pyjamas and saw 3 bruises on my stomach and one on my thigh, there was a cut on my other thigh and one on my shoulder. I heard my phone beeping, grabbed it and saw that I had 3 missed calls and 4 texts,

Ali, all worried. I sighed. My phone beeped again, not Ali this time, the number was unknown, my heart skipped a beat as I read it ,"we will find you again" it said. I closed my phone and put it on my night stand. They knew my number, how? Only my parents , Ali, Darcy and grandma had my number. I had a really primitive phone, it could call and text, nothing more. So , how?

I grabbed my IPod out of my bag and a piece of the front fell off. I pressed the home button and it started to make a noise , I could Hear it was Relient K , but it just was more of a high scream and some mumbling now , I pressed the home button again and it began to smoke, oops , I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the IPod, and put in the corner of my room. It isn't supposed to do that.

I heard a high pitch scream and a sound of glass shattering against the wall, a companioned with more yelling , a tear fell from my eyes , I hid my head under my pillow and softly started to sob.

After a view minutes I heard stumbling and the sound of moving leaves and branches against glass, and then finally knocking on my window, I pressed my pillow harder against my head and then I heard a familiar high female voice yell "CLARE DIANA EDWARDS OPEN YOUR WINDOW RIGHT NOW"

Ali ,

Ali obviously. I sat up, wiped my cheeks and opened the window "Clare ? are you ok? What happened? Who did this to you?" Ali rambled. I just stood there and said nothing, her eyes travelled over the exposed parts of my body and I saw her eyes change from shocked to concerned, then some kind of pity and then worry.

When I remained silent and some tears escaped my eyes with a sob. Ali got the memo and placed me on my bed, sat next to me and placed the covers over us so It reached my shoulder, I laid my head on her shoulder and she gently tapped it and tried to comfort me by softly saying comfort things to me,

the sobbing was in control and after a view minuets of Ali comforting me , me sobbing and crying I tried to explain what happened but no sound that makes sense came out of my mouth and Ali softy said " ssst Clare you can explain any time just go to sleep now ok?" I nodded and tried to get my breathing regularly , when that finally happened

I fell asleep.


End file.
